A Birthday Perfection Sorta
by Buttercup1999
Summary: Butch wasn't a type to ask for something. He'd usually steal it. But when he there's something he actually waited for, what happens if it Doesn't go out as plan? It's his freaking birthday for crying out loud! His own brothers forgot! Great, now he has to deal with a seductive, adorable, sexy green Powerpuff girl! ...Best birthday gift ever. Contest entry for csouthard11


Butch was an average teenager. He never asked for much. He believed he was good all year! Wait…this wasn't Christmas. But it still was his favorite holiday. I mean, if it counts as a holiday. It's his birthday. And you wanna know the stupid part? No one, not even his own flesh and blood brothers remember. I mean seriously?

Okay so he robbed a bank once!

Or twice…

Maybe multiple times-you get the point!

So now he's sitting in his crappy apartment, age now 17, waiting for his brothers to stop making out with those two Powderpuff girls.

Or was it Powerpuff girls?

Eh tomato tomata.

_Knock, Knock_

Great, time for pizza!

Butch trudged to get the door open shirtless, tired, annoyed, and shirtless.

Did I mention shirtless?

He opened the door only to meet face to face with NOT the pizza man.

"Hi Butch!" Buttercup smiled that smile of hers that makes Butch melt inside.

"Hi…" He said dully. He examined her head to toe, you know, the usual Butch thing to do, as Buttercup shrank a bit under his gaze.

In the good way of course.

"Um…Maybe you should put your shirt on." Buttercup said unsure. Obviously she didn't want that to happen. But she also didn't want Butch to know that.

Great he has an eight-pack.

"Why?" He asked bluntly. Hey, if he can't have a good birthday why not bug the hottest girl he knows?

Buttercup's eyebrow twitched. "Because, we're going out!"

But raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? Wow Buttercup that was fast! Well I always knew you wanted me-!"

Buttercup shook her hands in front of herself and blushed red. "N-NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" She sighed. "Can I come in?"

He nodded and smirked. She's cute when she blushes.

He sat her down. "Want anything to drink?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Let's go do something." She stated.

He looked a bit confused.

"What?"

"Let's go do something!"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay." What? He was bored! And he could make a joke out of this if she wasn't testing his curiosity.

She giggled. "Let's go." She said a bit seductively.

Yep, he's going.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you wanna drag me into a forest to find a 'place no one will hear us'? Yeah that definitely doesn't scream 'Rape!'"

"Shut up, Butch!" Buttercup snapped.

He smirked. Yup she's finally pissed.

"So…no sex-."

"**UGH**!"

They finally reached the place. It was beautiful. It had flowers from all over the world to make it look like a rainbow. A tree in the middle looking like the source of everything.

To Butch, this was heaven.

Buttercup smiled and laughed. She took off her shoes and ran to the tree. She turned around and motioned Butch to do the same. He shrugged and did it. They sat under the tree.

"Where…is this?" Butch asked, unsure which question he should ask.

"This is our place."

"Our?"

Buttercup turned to him and smiled. "Yup! Ours! I found it and haven't shown this place to anyone except, well, you!"

He could get used to that. "So ours?"

"Yup!"

Suddenly he grabbed her waist and pushed her down as he hovered over her.

"B-Butch?"

He glared at her.

"What's the real reason?" Well it's official.

Butch really does have a brain.

Buttercup looked away and blushed. What was she supposed to do? Give out the secret? Pfft hell to the no!

"I just wanted to spend time with you." She whispered. That wasn't exactly a lie.

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I'll believe that in hell."

"It's true!" She yelled.

"**NO ONE WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH ME! NOW CUT THE CRAP AND TELL ME THE TRUTH**!" okay, the games finished. Butch scoffed and pulled her up.

"Cut the crap."

Buttercup touched his cheek and caressed it.

"I really do want to spend time with you. That was never a lie." She whispered.

Butch looked up to her and touched the hand on her cheek. "Then tell me why everyone forgot."

Buttercup smiled. She kissed his cheek and said, "Happy birthday."

"You remembered?"

"Of course! Who would forget the day where the three most annoying boys in the galaxy were born?"

"Ha-ha" Butch chuckled. Buttercup giggled.

"Wonder why you're the only one who remembered." He whispered. He didn't expect it to be loud enough for her to hear.

"Why would you think I was the only one who remembered?" She asked with an adorable confused face.

Butch smiled. "Well this morning my brothers forgot that today was my birthday. I asked them if they remembered anything special for today. Boomer said 'Anchovy Tuesday?' Brick said, 'School? OH SHIT SCHOOL!' Man, are they idiots."

Buttercup giggled. "But why wouldn't they remember their own birthday?"

"It's not like that." He said. "We decided to have a different birthday to save money. Boomer's was yesterday which everyone remembered, Mines today, and brick's tomorrow which I'm sure everyone in town will remember!"

Buttercup's voice softened. "Are you jealous of your brothers?" She asked.

Butch immediately stiffened. Seeing this, Buttercup quickly said,

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

"Yes."

"..What?"

"Yeah. I'm jealous. It's so annoying how Brick gets everything he wants and pushes me and Boomer to do his freaking bidding! And Boomer being the cutest and sensitive one gets to go out and have all the fun he wants! Especially with friends! And guess what I am? **I'M THE FUCKING MIDDLE CHILD IN THE GROUP WHO GET'S STUCK WITH THE REST OF THE SHIT! NO ONE CARES! THEY ALL LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M A MONSTER! LIKE I DON'T BELONG! I CAN'T MAKE FRIENDS! NO ONE GETS ME! SO YEAH IM JEALOUS! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I**-…"

Butch sighed. "That doesn't mean I don't love my brothers."

Buttercup smiled. She grabbed butch's soft hair and kissed him straight on.

Butch, being Butch, grabbed her waist and expressed all that emotion through the kiss making her moan.

When they finally broke the kiss, they breathed heavily.

"That supposed to be my present?"

"Oh you have no idea."

He smiled. Buttercup got up and tugged Butch's hand to get him up.

"I've got something else for you."

"This should be good."

* * *

"You're house? Yup this definitely spells-."

"**SURPRISE**!"

"**THE HELL**!"

The lights flipped on showing almost everyone in Townsville and Townsville high in Buttercup's house.

Including Brick and Boomer.

"Wh-What's going on?" He stated laughing.

Buttercup smiled. "Your birthday party! Happy birthday Butchy-Boy!"

"Butchy-Boy?" Everyone echoed.

"Oh shut up and mind your own business!"

Brick and Boomer came up to Butch.

Buttercup kissed his cheek. "I better leave you three to your guy talk. Later."

Brick whistled. "Damn bro, you finally got a girlfriend!"

Boomer smiled. "I'm proud of you!"

Butch smiled. "Thanks."

An awkward silence immerged.

"Awkward~"

"**SHUT UP, MITCH**!" Yup Butch still hates him!

Brick coughed. "I know we don't show it a lot but, Butch you're really important part of the group."

Boomer nodded. "Without you, there would be no determination, no engine that would keep us running."

"You're our bro!" They said simultaneously. Butch smiled.

"Thanks that means a lot."

"**BRO HUG**!"

"**GAH**!"

Butch glanced over his brother's shoulders to see Buttercup pass him a wink and go upstairs.

He let go of his brothers. "Excuse me, guys but I've got a birthday present to receive~"

* * *

**Me:** Well this is my contest entry for csouthard11 contest!

**Butch:** That was great!

**Brick:** Yeah cause you and Buttercup get to-

**Me:** STOP! Anyway I don't own the PPG or RRB

B**uttercup:** Bye! Review please!


End file.
